


I don't know about this one

by ElizabethDionne



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethDionne/pseuds/ElizabethDionne
Summary: Gee golly Batman, I don't know about this one.





	I don't know about this one

 

Tonight was rather boring, compared to others.  There was a big lack of criminals out and she was getting bored, choosing to scare the living daylights out of some people spray painting the word ‘F*&%’ on the underside of the bridge between uptown and midtown.  As amusing as it was, it didn’t fill the night with as much excitement as she’d hoped it would. She was about to call it a day and head home, when her radars picked up news of a fire in the clockhouse. Now, she would have left it to the firemen when she realized that all the buildings around were townhouses and small businesses, and they would all act as kindling.  Horrified, she jumped on her motorcycle, and raised across the bridge into midtown and speeding her way through into downtown she can see the fire from the bridge. It doesn’t stop her, in fact it propels her faster, pushing the limits of her bike and her safety in the process, wearing nothing but boots, only to protect her from the hot exhaust coming out of the bike.  

She finally gets there, seeing a mess of people, citizens and first responders alike, but no so called superheroes, even though this is one of their bases.  She jumps off the bike and clenches her fist, pushing through people to get right up close to the action. The police don’t stop her when she passes under the tape- she’s saved many of them before and they let her through, knowing she fights the good fight.

The blaze has spread to nearby houses and businesses and for a brief moment she thinks,  _ I’m too late, I’ve failed them _ but she snaps out of it when she sees a family being dragged out of one by the firemen, screaming that their child is still in their.  Phoenix doesn’t hesitate, running in before anyone can stop.

Taking a deep breath of smoke. She pushes on, climbing her way through the flaming wreckage, glad that her suit is fire retardant.  It takes her a minute but she finally finds what used to be a stairway, now a scary looking death trap, ready to send her through the minute she takes one wrong step.  She takes another deep breath, calming her nerves, and run up the stairs, her steps lighter than she thought possible. The upstairs isn’t as bad as the downstairs is, letting her check every door, the last one with a child hiding in the corner.  Phoenix feels a rush of relief that the child isn’t dead or passed out from the smoke.

“Hey sweety, I’m going to get you out okay.  I’m not going to hurt you.” Phoenix says in a calm voice stepping toward the child slowly, even if the situation is anything but calm now, the fire creeping into the room and the child starting to panic slightly.  Phoenix reaches the girl and picks her up, surveying her options to get out.

The fire has spread into the doorway and with an unprotected child, that’s out of the question.  The bathroom lead to the hallway but it’s probably blocked. That only leaves the window, and Phoenix runs to it, smashing it with her elbow and feeling blood drip down.

_ Fuck _ , she thinks before sticking hers and the child’s head out of it to get some fresh air seeing the firemen down on the ground yelling to get a mini trampoline for them to jump out onto.  But a faint hissing stops her for a second. The sound of a gas leak. Looking back, she sees a gas heater on the wall with a hole in it. Not wasting a second she yells out the window.

“Gas!” And tosses the girl out, watching the firemen catch her and run back away from the house.  She’s turns back just to see the sun coming straight at her.

  
  


********************************************************************************************************

That explosion was one of the bigger ones gotham has seen, taking down the entire house, leaving a smoking crater in its wake.  All the vigilantes watched as Phoenix ran into the building, and watched as only a child came out, Phoenix sacrificing herself for the little girl, when no one else would.  And they watched as she paid the price for it. At least, that’s what they all though. Phoenix was a direct descendant of an ancient race, thought to have died out long ago.  An ancient race that enjoyed the flames and even thrived in the fire. An ancient race that were said to be reborn from their own ashes.

Phoenix was a creature of her own namesake, rising from the smoky crater with ripped and torn clothing, luckily not exposing anything indecent but still scaring the everyone around.  The batboys all glanced around at each other, confused as to what happened and why Phoenix was still standing after an explosion of that magnitude. But Phoenix knew what she was, her mother had hinted at it all her life, never giving her the answer straightforward but enough context clues that Phoenix could now figure it out.  

And the new information shocked and terrified her.  The thought of never dying scared her more than running into the burning building did.  But this news brought with an even more terrifying thought- was she going to grow feathers and sprout wings?  As unlikely as it seemed, that thought ran through her head and she paled. What was going to happen next?

That was never usually a question that scared her or that she even thought of but it was now.  It was possibly the most important question of all. And quite frankly, she didn’t want it answered.  Not now at least. But sadly the universe wasn’t on here side with that for when she got out of the crater, she saw Robin, a.k.a. Damian Wayne standing there, a frown on his face.  Phoenix stared back at them, not willing to back down this time. The firemen continued to put the fires out, getting them all out before the end of the night. 

“What do you want?” Phoenix asked, more than a little tired.  

“Where did you get your swords?” Robin asked, confident in what he thinks the answer will be.

“The League Of Shadows.” Phoenix said, a yawn interrupting her mid sentence.

Damian paled.  That wasn’t the answer he was expecting.

“They trained you.  Of all people, you. My kitten has more skills than you and it hasn’t even opened its eyes yet.” Damian said in disbelief.

“Yeah, well, that’s what happens when you kill every assassin sent to kill you and send the heads back.  Now, scram twerp, I have places to be.” Phoenix pushed Damian to the side and got on her bike and sped off.  Batman and the rest all watched this exchange happen and Red Hood smiled.

“That’s my girl.” He said, impressed by her ballsiness.

Red Robin slapped him upside the head and said,“Actually, that’s my girl.  Now back off.” Red Hood grumbled but didn’t say anything, knowing already that him and Phoenix were really close.

“Let’s go.  There’s nothing else to see.” Batman said, jumping off the roof.  His suspicions of Phoenix were confirmed, and now he had to talk to her.  Under no circumstances could she be allowed on her own anymore.

Across the street from the crater of where the house once stood, a man wearing an owl mask and suit stood watching.  The chosen one had fulfilled the first prophecy. Now all he needed was to talk to her. Then the real fun would begin.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. This was a rough draft that I spent all afternoon trying to write with five minute breaks every 2 hours and I hate this so much. It started out with a writing prompt but then it just, I don't know. This was three pages long in Google docs and there was a whole other page i cut out because it just made no sense with the story at all. I seriously don't know about this one. Comment what you thought of it because I honestly don't know. I'm probably going to repost a better version tomorrow. This was the prompt:
> 
> Write about a character who find themselves trapped inside a burning building. The catch? Just as they think they're about to die- they're enveloped by the flames, and warded from further damage. Double catch? This character has no idea but they're the descendant of a forgotten race.
> 
> Yep. Think on that.


End file.
